Customs Remembered
by Lady Liz
Summary: Can Family Customs come between True Love?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The 10th Kingdom mentioned in this story, and am not affiliated with the People at NBC or 10k's producers. I am not looking to profit from this story.  
  
CUSTOMS REMEMBERED  
  
Virginia Lewis yawned and stretched, not yet fully awake. Through her sleep addled mind she felt a tickling sensation and smiled. "Hmm.. Morning Wolf." She mumbled, swatting at him. Wolf grinned wickedly and continued to nibble on her ear, saying nothing. Virginia kept her eyes closed, but she could picture him.. She could always picture him. Those dark child like eyes, pepper black hair.. She smiled again. It had only been a few weeks since they had returned to New York from the 9 kingdoms, but Virginia felt as if she had been with Wolf forever. They suited each other to perfection, and she wondered again, as she often had of late, how she lived her whole life without him.  
  
"Ow!" She yelped as Wolf's teeth grazed a tender spot. She sat up in bed and tried to glare at him..But failed. His round frightened eyes were too much for her and she smiled. "My ears are pretty tender" Wolf nodded and drew her to him. "I'm sorry..I. well I love you ears, they are so perfectly shaped and soft and when I'm near them I'm overwhelmed by your scent." He buried his face into her neck and let out a low animal growl that made Virginia shiver. They cuddled awhile before he drew away. "So" he said leaping from the bed with new energy. "What do you want to do today? Go out for breakfast. show me some more sights. get married?" Virginia giggled. Every morning he asked if she wanted to get married that day. Wolf looked at her pleadingly. "Oh yes, let's get married," she said sarcastically, and wolf was halfway into a happy howl when she realized it. "Why not?" he said flouncing down on the bed next to her.  
  
Virginia pulled herself on elbow and looked down at him. His dark eyes were closed and his sensuous lips formed a pout. She grinned to herself and laid her head on his chest. She felt his tension and so she rubbed her ring clad hand on his jaw. "You know I want to wait for dad.. It's nothing more then that. I DO want to marry you.you know I do." Wolf didn't respond but she felt him relax a bit. "Why the rush?" Wolf's had sneak around and covered hers. "I don't know" he pondered absently rubbing his forefinger the length of her hand. "I just have this feeling.. That we need to marry, and the sooner the better." Virginia looked up at him, and found he wasn't kidding. She felt her ring shiver and begin to hum.. Soon its tingly voice broke the silence "He will pout, disheartedly wait, until you go and set a date." Virginia looked at her hand, and the ring winked. "Your right about that" She said sitting up. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she walked to the bathroom. She started the shower running and stepped inside. It wasn't long before he slipped into the shower along with her. "How about this?" She asked as he began scrubbing her back. "We'll be married as soon as Dad returns." The loufa stopped half way up her back. "Really?" Wolf's voice barley concealed his excitement. "Really. That very afternoon.. I promise. Now come on.. You have to get to work." She laughed as Wolf smacked her in the head with the loufa and then sighed as his arms came around her waist. Well it was a good think they got up early this morning she mused.. At this rate he was going to be late.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Ginny you are NOT FAT!" Angelena said rolling her eyes. "Your pregnancy is not noticeable in the least!" Virginia preened in front of a mirror hand on her belly. Then why am I here, at BLOOMINGDALE'S having to buy new jeans?" Angelena sighed. "You've put on a few pounds, nothing noticeable, and we are here at BLOOMINGDALE'S to surprise your man on his lunch break" Virginia laughed. "Your right of course.. Sometimes I just feel like the good year blimp. I've finally gotten over the morning sickness.. And I can handle wolf's touch. Poor wolf. these past few months his touch has been like fire Ang!" "That's completely normal. You're almost Four months along now, and things should feel better for you.. Hmm. maybe we should swing by the NightWear department before hitting the tie booth.. After all. you said you were getting your 'appetite' back," Angelena said with a wicked smile. Virginia smiled thoughtfully, and then winked "You know. I think you may just be right."  
  
"Gr..." Wolf growled low in his throat. He hated his job. Selling ties at BLOOMINDALE'S may be lucrative work.. But he loathed it none the less. It was almost as bad as working for the Queen.almost. He made sure his charming smile was in place. "Yes that IS a lovely color.. Mrs. Woodson was it? You have excellent taste, but then again, I could tell that about you." He said smoothly. The elderly woman across the booth giggled like a schoolgirl and proceeded to buy six silk ties, all in various shades of blue. "Well I'm good at it" He mused. It was nice to exercise his charm. as he would do with Virginia later that night. He smiled to himself. Virginia was finally feeling better. The last three months had been hard. She caught morning sickness severally and every time he tried to touch her she would shrink back as if she had been burned. Virginia would weep beside him at night and there was nothing he could do to comfort her. She tried to make him understand, and he knew that she loved him and it was just a phase.. But it hurt none the less. But this very morning she had woke him with a deep kiss and told him she felt fine! She had wrapped his arms around her and buried herself into them. needless to say he'd been late for work. He so looked forward to going home to his beautiful loving bride-to-be "I'll have two of the red ones and a side of salesperson please." A familiar voice broke his thoughts. "Virginia!" He cried and leaned over the booth so he could kiss her. Virginia early leaned forward. "Hmm. I'm happy to see you to," She said softly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed? Or somewhere with your feet up?" "Oh wolf! I'm pregnant not on my death bed!" "I'm sorry my creamy dream, but I just want you to be comfortable." "I just came to get a few new pairs of pants.. I can't seem to get into mine." Wolf smiled pleasantly "Good" He said simply, his eyes drinking in the site of her. Virginia had a glow about her, no doubt due to the cub growing inside of her. "You look beautiful today My Virginia" "You don't look to bad yourself" Virginia tweaked his tie and kissed the top of his nose. "When do you go on lunch?" " I had an early lunch today," Wolf said sadly. "Oh..' Virginia said, her voice dripping with disappointment. "I had hoped to have lunch with you today." "Oh I would have Ginny love, had you told me you were coming." "No it's ok.. Ang and I will go to Tavern on the Green for lunch. " She noticed two elderly gentlemen looking at ties. "I'd better let you get back to work.. Just come STRAIT home tonight," She said Huskily and she grinned knowingly at the raw fire that leapt behind his dark eyes. "I promise" He said, his voice gruff with passion. "One more kiss and I'm off"  
  
"Virginia?" The apartment was silent as he entered. She was there, he could smell her, but other smells tantalized him. Something good was cooking. He took a step inward and took of his coat and tie. "At last... My Love has come along..." Soft music began playing and Wolf looked up cocking his head. "Virginia?" He sniffed the air searching again for her scent. He sat on the window ledge and took of his shoes. "Oooo.." He groaned.. It was nearing that time of month again, and his tail was KILLING him. "Tail sore?" Wolf jumped at the sound of Virginia's voice. "Yes, I think I'm going to take off my.." His voice trailed up as he looked at her, and his mouth dropped open. Virginia grinned at him. "You like?" "Arrroooo!" Wolf let out a pleased howl and jumped to his feet. "Oh Virginia, sweet succulent Virginia.. I could eat you up you look so Delicious!" "Well I hope you're hungry."  
  
Wolf had never seen Virginia look so provocative. She wore a silk red number that barely grazed her mid thigh. Her hair had almost grown back, and it nearly touched her shoulders. She wore it down and it cascaded to its' full length in a mass of soft chocolate curls. Wolf couldn't take his eyes off her. "I'm rrrrraaaaavvvvvaaaaaagggggggeeeeeedddddd! He growled out lowly and Virginia' lips curl up into a grin. "Well let's hope so.. I made all kinds of food for you tonight..Chicken.Pork." She began turning but wolf grabbed her by the shoulders and twisted her around to face him. "I think I'd rather have dessert" He said softly and pressed his lips to hers. Virginia relented instantly and Wolf swung her up into his arms "sounds good to me."  
  
"Virginia??? Virginia!!!!" Tony's voice sliced through the early morning fuzz that was her brain. "Dad?" She said sitting up in bed and instinticly covering her bareness with the blanket. "What?" Wolf mumbled beside her. "I heard Dad Wolf.. Get up." She nudged him and he groaned. "Do I have to?" "Come ON" "Dad?" Virginia slipped her red silk gown from the night before on and Wolf wrapped himself in a sheet. "Over here!" Virginia and wolf crossed the room and stood before the closet mirror. "Dad?" "Look in the mirror!" The peered in the Mirror. "Dad!" Virginia Cried. She could see Tony Sitting at an ornate chair. "Dad! Oh Dad its soo good to see you!" She cried and Tony smiled. "You too honey.. Is wolf there as well?" "I'm here Tony." "Good Lord what have you been doing? Wait.. I don't want to know" Tony said grinning. "Dad!" Virginia said her face turning the same shade as her gown. "How.?" Well we may have destroyed the queen but we kept her mirrors. This one allows me to see you." Tony said. He turned and picked up a scroll. "I'm um.. Calling because I have a message for "Lord Wolf" Is that you Wolf?" Wolf nodded and Virginia gapped. "Yes, my Cousin is Riding Hood the 3rd so I have a lords title. Wolfs have been despised for a long time though.. My lands and monies were taken long ago." "Well it's from Queen Riding Hood. She says you have some things you have to do.. Old customs to fulfill I thought perhaps you two might join us for a bit." Wolf furrowed his brow. "Customs? Wolfs are usually excluded from customs. This is strange.. Very strange." Wolf said, but Virginia stopped him. "Oh Dad we would LOVE to. We'll pack some things and then head to central park.. You'll open the mirror?" Tony smiled softly. "I will. I'll see you both soon."  
  
"Come on!" Virginia said racing to find some clothes. Wolf sat on the bed worriedly. Something HAD to be up. Riding hood, or Red as he'd always called her, despised him. Why would she suddenly want to include him in customs? "Virginia? Why do you want to go back? I mean you were so adamant about staying in New York." Virginia sat next to him and handed him a brush. She always enjoyed it when wolf gently brushed her hair. Wolf began pulling the brush through her hair in long slow strokes. "I miss Dad.. And Wendell to. Don't you?" Wolf nodded thoughtfully yes I do.. I just." Virginia turned to face him. She looked into his face and saw the deep fear and worry that resonated from his dark eyes. "What is it?" "I've been an outcast my entire life. But here.. In New York, I finally fit in. I fit with YOU." "You'll fit with me there silly." Virginia said musing his hair. "We'll only stay a week or two." Wolf nodded but his eyebrows remained closely knitted. Virginia rose and crossed the room to the closet. "It will be fun!" She called. Just then her ring began to hum softly and Virginia put her hand to her ear. "Oh no pretty one you must not go." The ring sang sadly. "Why not?" "A custom thought long since dead will rise and bear its ugly head." Virginia's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" But the ring was silent. Virginia looked to see if Wolf had heard he had not. "Well I'm not going to worry him any further" she said to herself. "I just thought of something" Virginia said handing wolf a pair of pants. "Dad will be there then. I mean.. Why can't we get married over there?" Wolf shot up off the bed. "Married? Are you sure?" "Yes." Virginia said firmly. "Lets go to the Nine kingdoms Lord Greyson, and get married."  
  
"Dad!" Virginia cried flying into Tony's arms. They hugged fiercely. Tony smoothed his daughter's hair and cupped her face. "God it's good to see you Ginny. You look.. Happy." He looked and wolf and held out his hand. "How are you wolf?" "I'm great Tony.. I mean WE'RE great." Tony smiled. "Glad to hear it." He said. He stepped aside and Prince Wendell came forward. Virginia choked up every time she saw him. He was so different from the first time they met, when he inhabited the form of a dog. Wendell was tall and confident, his pale blond hair peeking out from below his enormous crown. But his eyes were still the same. Those beautiful blue orbs that had always seem to look strait into her soul. They shared some kind of bond and when Wendell held out his hand Virginia rushed to him. "Wendell" She said hugging him to her. "It's so good to see you again Virginia. I was hoping the two of you would visit us soon. We've all missed you so.. Especially Tony." He turned to Wolf "Wolf! There you are!" Wolf held out his hand in greeting but Wendell hugged him instead. This brought gasps from the royal attendants. King Wendell hugging a Wolf. Although Wendell had proclaimed wolf's to be worthy peoples, there was still a bit of lingering resentment, a testament to the old days. "Come along you two" Wendell instructed and they all followed him to the great hall.  
  
"Virginia?" Wolf found Virginia in the Royal garden lying on a bench. "I had almost forgotten how much I liked it here" she whispered. "It's so peaceful." She looked up at Wolf and he knelt beside her. "It reminds me a bit of Snow Whites glass coffin in Kissingtown." Wolf grinned slowly. "You remember that?" "Oh yes.. You told me to slow my breathing until it was almost still.. As you told the story of Snow whites sleeping Death, and of the handsome prince who woke her. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed as well. Wolf laughed at her. "Oh beautiful Princess.. So silent in death, yet so alive. Accept this kiss as a testament of my love" he said gently pressing his lips against hers. "Wolf.." "Lord Greyson!" An attendant called down and they both shot up. "Her Majesty Queen Riding hood has arrived."  
  
"Where have you two been?" Tony asked slyly. "Out in the garden" they replied simultaneously and Tony laughed. Beffelows King Wendell's new Master of Ceremony's puffed his way into the room where they all sat waiting. His Purple clad chest heaved with excitement. "I am honored to present Ruler of the 2nd Kingdom, Her Royal Highness, Queen Riding Hood!" They all stood in greeting as Riding Hood made her way to the center of the room. She was dressed head to toe in red, and her auburn curls bounced with each step she took. He held out a ruby clad hand for Wendell to bend over. "So good to see you Queen Hood.. It's been to long." "That it has. Wolf! Oh Wolfie there you are!" She crossed the room and proceeded to hug an extremely shocked Wolf. "Hello Red." He said softly. "My, my how good you look!" I thought you would never return! I trust your trip to The 10th Kingdom was satisfactory?" "Trip? Red what are you talking about? I live there." "That's right. Wolf and I only came back to see about your customs, and to announce our Marriage." Riding hood reeled back, stricken. "Oh no.. Wolf can't marry you. Virginia wasn't it?" Virginia and Wolf looked at each other and she knew he didn't have a clue as to what Riding Hood was talking about. Virginia's cheek's pinked and she straitened out. "May I ask just why Wolf can't marry me?" Riding hood looked at her and smiled thinly. There was an unveiled contempt in her eyes. "Because, Wolf is betrothed." She said simply.  
  
End of Part One 


	2. Customs Remembered 2

Customs Remembered  
  
Part two  
  
"What?" Virginia was the first to ask. "What?" Wolf echoed confused. "I'm.?" "Betrothed Wolfie Dear. Intended." Wolf looked at Virginia's horrified face. He didn't know what was going on, only that it was BAD. "Intended for what?" He asked, his brows arched up in question. Riding hood laughed. "For Marriage." Wolf reeled back in shock. And Virginia's face lost all its color. "But I'm Marrying Virginia" He insisted. Riding hood began to speak but Virginia finally found her voice. "No wonder.." She said more to herself then to anyone else. They all looked at her. "That's why you wanted to get married so quickly back in New York isn't it?" She questioned her voice deathly calm.  
  
Wolf didn't know what to say. He shook his head bemusedly as if to clear the fog. "No.. Of course not." He began but Virginia would have none of it. "Oh yes it all makes perfect sense to me now!" She cried turning herself around and walking back a few paces. "What shall we do today.go to the park, out to eat. Get married?" She said mimicking Wolf's voice. He shrank back as if bitten, as he always did when Virginia was angry with him. "No" He said firmly. "I didn't know about this Virginia. Huff Puff, if I did do you think I would have come back to the Kingdoms at all? YOU are my soul mate," he said taking her hands in his. "The one I want to spend forever with. You are my mate, and as I told you once, Wolf's Mate for life." He smiled down at her and for a moment she softened. "Wolf."  
  
"You mean to say you don't remember me Wolf?" A silky voice asked from behind him. Wolf turned and came face to face with an extremely beautiful woman. She was tall and willowy, with skin as pale and smooth as that of a new born babe. Her inky black hair fell almost to her knees in a mass of onyx waves. Her eyes were large and gray, like the color of an early morning fog. Her rose red lips curved into a sensuous smile and showed off her perfectly pearly white teeth. Although wolf would never allow himself to even contemplate any woman being as beautiful as his Virginia, he had to admit she was a close second.. A REALLY close second. He peered into her eyes.. There was something warm and familiar about them and suddenly his lips began to tingle. "Genieve?" He asked slowly and her smile widened. "You DO remember me!" She laughed softly and hugged him. Wolf smelled her apple scent and was strangely aroused. He took in a deep breath. "I haven't seen you since we were children," She said walking around him in a circle, her forefinger tracing a line from one arm, over the shoulders and back to the other. "Mmm Mmm.. My goodness you have changed since then." "So have you" Wolf said, his eyes still wide.  
  
Virginia watched this exchange her face beginning to redden. This woman was obviously Wolf's "intended" She was so beautiful and poised, so elegantly dressed. Virginia stared down at her dirty clothes and slightly rounded stomach feeling fat, ugly, and out of her league. "Well you two seem to know each other well" She spat and Wolf jumped back to attention as if he'd been burned. He looked at her guiltily. "Genevieve and I were good friends growing up." Virginia looked Genieve up and down. "Apparently very good friends. How could you not tell me about this?" She said, her voice rising ever so slightly. "What am I, some kind of whore to you? Whom you can impregnate and toss aside?" "Impregnate?" Tony echoed. His dark eyes flashing. "What have you been doing with my daughter?" He started to come forward but Wendell put a hand on his chest. "You may have your battle later Tony, let this one be fought first" he warned and Tony backed off, his rage showing plainly on his face.  
  
"You're a what? Oh Virginia, My creamy dream.. My delectable soul mate, of course not! YOU are my intended." He stated fiercely. "I INTEND to marry you." Riding Hood spoke up this time. "Hush your mouth Wolf, you'll do no such thing. You know the rules of the 2nd Kingdom. To refuse your betrothal is to refuse your birthright. And therefore you shall be banished. Is that what you want? To never be allowed back into the 2nd Kingdom?" She asked Harshly.  
  
Wolf didn't know what do, so he did what he knew best, he began to whimper and scratch his ear. He couldn't bear to loose Virginia, but he didn't want to be banished from his homeland either. Virginia saw his hesitation as a sight of his knowledge of the betrothal. "Oh I see how it is. You think you can just use me do you? God how could I have been so stupid, I thought you actually loved me!" Tears began streaming down her face. Wolf went to wipe them but she smacked his hand away. "How could you do this to me?" She screamed angrily. "Oh I hate you wolf. I hate you!" With that she turned and fled in the direction of her room. After a stunned silence Tony took off in pursuit and Wendell Ridding Hood Genieve and Wolf were left in the great hall.  
  
Wolf looked pleadingly at Wendell. "Help me your Majesty." He growled softly. "I can't loose my Virginia. Wendell smiled sadly. "I wish I could my friend, but I have no jurisdiction when it comes to Traditions. This is a custom that has been preserved in your Kingdom for generations, and I can't interfere with that. Wolf hung his head. "Thank you Your highness" Riding Hood said smoothly, taking Genevieve by the arm. "Now we ladies must be off to get ready for dinner." The two were calmly escorted out of the room leaving a struck Wolf and a silent Wendell in their wake.  
  
Virginia did not make an appearance at Dinner, and it was a grim affair. Genieve lighted the table with tails of their youth, the pranks they used to play and of Wolf's upbringing. Riding hood and some of the others laughed at the tails, Wendell allowed himself a few smiles, but Tony sat stone faced and Wolf.. Well Wolf just looked lost. He made no objection when Genieve took his hand in hers and rubbed it gently, but he also made no attempt to kiss her creamy cheek. He just sat their, no expression on his face, giving only the vaguest of answers to questions. Wendell furrowed his brow with worry.  
  
The moment Dinner was over Wolf raced up to Virginia's room. "Virginia?" "Virginia!" He cried pounding on the door. "Go away!" Came her muffled reply and Wolf leaned against the door. "I'm not leaving until you open this door!" He growled out. "We have to talk!" "I have nothing to say to you." Wolf made a low grumbling noise low in his throat and pounded his fist against the door. "Virginia Please! Open the door.. I'll.. I'll.. Oh I don't know what I'll do. I didn't know about this I swear it! Huff Puff Virginia how could you even think I would do something like this to you Cripes!" Wolf slid down into a sitting position on the floor. "Virginia open the door." His voice was tired, ragged and he sighed. "Let's leave, go back to New York and get married. I don't care if I ever come back to the 2nd kingdom; it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you. YOU are my home." Wolf waited for Virginia to say something, anything, but she remained silent. Wolf finally stood. He rested his head against the door. "I love you" He whispered brokenly before slowly making his way down the hall.  
  
Virginia waited until his footsteps faded away before allowing herself the luxury of tears. She rested her own forehead against her side of the door and large tears rolled down her pale face. She had never felt so lost in her life. Wolf had been the only person who had ever made her feel special, ever made her feel safe. And now she felt he was lost to her. How could he possibly expect her to believe that he had not known about this betrothal? How could anyone not know when they have a pre-arranged Marriage? Virginia made her way to her bed and sat down. She had always been a bit self-contious of her looks, but nothing compared to this. Genieve was breathtakingly lovely, and she had seen the fire that leapt behind Wolf's dark eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too bad. Her wide blue eyes were deep and clear and her soft brown hair nearly touched her shoulder. She didn't look bad; Virginia could just barely make out the slight formation of her stomach beneath her clothing. So why did she feel so ugly? Wolf would most certainly have himself a lovely bride. Virginia began to angrily wipe away her tears when her ring began to hum. "Wipe away your tears, 'tis what you must do, the wolf he only wants to be with you." It sang airily. Virginia glared. "Oh shut up you." She said taking off the ring and setting it down on the intable with a loud "thud" this is the last thing I need to hear. She mumbled. Virginia opened her curtain and looked up at the moon and sighed, she knew what she had to do.  
  
Wolf was up with the sun and at Virginia's door. "Virginia?" He asked tentatively, hopping that a good nights sleep had brought her to her senses. "Virginia?" He called again. Something was wrong. Wolf took in a weary breath. And then she stopped, and sniffed again. "Virginia!" He cried. Her scent lingered.. But it was NOT active; she wasn't in the room. Wolf began sniffing madly tracking what was left of her scent. "Virginia!" He called. He sniffed up and down the hall. "Virginia!!!" He cried running in out and around the castle. He followed her trail and was led to the Magic Mirror. Suddenly everything became clear. Virginia was gone. "Oh Cripes" He whispered. He leaned over and turned the handle on the mirror. In a blinding flash he could see Central Park. "I'm coming Virginia" He muttered and leaned forward to step through the mirror when an arm pulled him back. "Stop right there my friend"  
  
Wolf turned around to find a saddened Wendell standing there. "What are you doing, let me go!" He cried, his dark inflamed. His face was twisted in anguish and he looked positively wolfish. Wendell strengthened his grasp on Wolf and pulled him farther from the Mirror. His attendants came behind and turned it off. "What are you doing?" Wolf asked his voice cracking with rage. Wendell took in a deep breath. "Virginia asked that I detain you. She doesn't want you following her through the mirror."  
  
Wolf stared at his friend in wonder. "I.I don't believe you." He said hoarsely. Wendell handed him an envelope. "She left this for you." Wolf turned it over in his hands and sniffed it. Her scent lingered their.. Like a distant memory he could never forget. He opened it and withdrew the singing ring. No good-bye note, no nothing, just the ring. He looked into the pearls sweet face and saw tears lingering there. It began humming. "Her heart's grown cold; you were wrong. There's nothing you can do; for she is gone." It sang sadly.  
  
"Wolf..I'm so sorry. I would give anything to fix this for you." Wendell started, but wolf was gone. Off and running. He ran and ran, out of the Castle and yards and into the swamp. He ran until his legs gave out on him and he sank to his knees. "Virginia!!!!" He cried. He threw back his head and let out a howl so long, so sad and heartbreaking that the swamp went silent. Many a patron throughout the nine kingdoms heard the sound, and many shed a tear, for none had heard a sound so heartbreaking. A last hurrah to a love unquestioned, and the beginning of a humble acceptance.  
  
End Of Part 2 


	3. Customs Remembered 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 10k characters that appear in this story, and am in no way affiliated with NBC or 10k producers. I DO however own the character of Genieve, and Angelena, and am in no way looking to profit from this story.  
  
Customs Remembered  
  
Part 3  
  
It was near a week before Wolf returned to King Wendell's castle. Wendell, Queen Riding Hood, Genieve and a few others were enjoying breakfast when he was shown in. Wendell rose immediately.  
  
"Wolf!" He said.  
  
Wolf had definitely seen better days. His clothes were tattered and torn, his skin darkened with dirt, and he had quiet a bit of growth on his face. His dark hair was caked with dried mud. But it was his eyes that Disturbed Wendell most. His dark eyes looked strangely hollow. Empty, as if all the life had been drained out of them.  
  
"Your Majesty." He said bowing slowly, tiredly. "I am ready to proclaim my birthright, and accept my betrothal" He said, his voice hoarse, as if this was the first time he'd spoke in some time.  
  
Riding hood clapped her hands together in delight.  
  
"Wonderful!" She cried jumping to her feat. "This does my heart good Wolfie Dear," She said smiling widely. "I would hug you but whew you smell!" She said laughingly. She snapped to her servants. "Pack my things" she told them harshly. She turned to Wendell and smiled becomingly. "I simply cannot stay a moment longer, I've been neglecting my duties as is." She said offering him her hand. Wendell bowed over it and brought it to his lips. "It has been wonderful having you Riding Hood. I do hope you will grace this castle with your presence again soon." He said smoothly. Riding Hood nodded, and turned to Genieve. "Come along now" She said and They started to exit.  
  
"No." Wolf said flatly and they froze mid stride. "Genieve stays. As my betrothed she belongs at my side." He said in a no nonsense tone. Genieve nodded.  
  
"I will stay if that is what you wish."  
  
"It is." Wolf turned back to Wendell. "Forgive me your majesty, but I find I am exsausted, and will retire to my room now." He didn't wait for an answer and quickly made his way out of the great hall.  
  
Wolf closed the door and sank on to the bed tiredly. His eyes pinched in an attempt to shed tears, but honestly he could not, his tear ducks were dry. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arm around them as a fresh wave of agony engulfed him. How could this be happening to him? Virginia was his soul mate, he felt down to the very depth of his being that she was. Yet he was set to Marry someone else, and why? Because of some stupid customs ordained before he was even born.  
  
"Grrr. Cripes!" He howled and pounded his fists against his pillow until he was completely tired out.  
  
Wolf lay there awhile, emerced in his sorrows. Somehow he was going to have to find the strength to carry on. He could still hear Virginia's voice in his ear.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Oh Virginia" he whispered raggedly to himself. He crossed the room and knelt behind the dressing mirror. There was a hollow space in the wall. Wolf stuck his hand inside.  
  
"Come on.. Still be here" He grumbled. His fingers brushed something hard and he pulled out a small wooden box. He sat back on his bed and opened it. "Good no one has found it since I left it here" He breathed. There, nestled in the velvet insides of the box was a very long, very thin brown braid. "He held it under his nose and sniffed in the familiar scent. It was Virginia's hair. He traced the link of the lock in his fingers then nuzzled the silky strands against his cheek. He closed his eyes and pictured her face. Those wide blue eyes, so honest so pure and trusting. That beautiful smile.. Wolf dug into his pocket and withdrew the singing ring.  
  
It looked up at him sadly a tiny almost microscopic tear falling from its eye. Wolf wiped it away gently.  
  
"Don't cry"  
  
"How did we go so wrong? Now that she's up and gone."  
  
"I don't' know.. I don't know. The ring whimpered a bit, but sang so more. Wolf slid the ring onto the braid and looped it around his neck, fashioning it into a necklace. He put it under his shirt and let the silky strands brush against his bare skin, as a silent reminder of all he had lost. Suddenly wolf was extremely tired. He lay back down and was out before his head hit the pillow.  
  
Wolf slept for two strait days, and ate like a ravaged animal for another. On the eve of the forth day he emerged fresh and healthy looking. Wendell glanced across the breakfast feast at him.  
  
"How are you feeling Wolf?"  
  
"As well as can be expected" He said softly. He seemed all right, he smiled, and was couragable, he even growled happily at the sight of bacon. But his eyes.. They seemed so dead, so sad. And even at his most pleasant, his smile never reached them. Wendell worried about his friend, but was too polite to disgrace him in public.  
  
They finished their meal and stood. Wolf gestured to Genieve.  
  
"Join me for a walk?" He asked stiffly and Genieve smiled.  
  
"I would be delighted." Wolf allowed her to link her arm through his as they walked among the flowers.  
  
"You seem to be in better spirits." Genieve said softly, her perfect lips curling into an enticing smile.  
  
"No," Wolf said slowly shaking his head. "I've just accepted my situation."  
  
"I see." Wolf stopped.  
  
"Do you really?" Genevieve put on a show of being confused, but Wolf saw through it. "I won't lie to you Gen. I feel dead inside. When Virginia left she took her heart with me. You have to know that." Genieve fluttered her eyelids.  
  
"I don't believe I understand," She said gaily backing away from him. Wolf grabbed a hold of her arm and twisted, HARD. Genieve winced.  
  
"I don't' love you Gen. I never will. But I will do my duty by you, try to be a good husband and father" Wolf tried not to think of being a father. Tried not to think of his Virginia alone and pregnant in New York.  
  
"Where are you?" Genevieve said lightly running her finger up his arm.  
  
"I'm right here"  
  
"Not in mind, where are you? Your wondering about that girl aren't you?" Wolf nodded as they both sat on the branch. Genevieve took his hand.  
  
"I realize that you don't love me. If it's any consolation I'm not sure that I love you." Wolf glared at her.  
  
Then why are you pushing this marriage?"  
  
  
  
Genevieve looked at him coolly.  
  
"Because you are mine. You have been so since before either of us were born, as I am yours. I spent most of my life learning what I would have to do to please you. All my schooling has lead up to this moment and I am not about to let it slip from my fingers because you've been bewitched by some otherworld temptress." Wolf opened his mouth but Genevieve put a finger to it, silencing him.  
  
"I am not perfect. I'm not Virginia, but I AM going to be your wife. What else can you expect of me?" Her voice stilled to silky purr. "I may seem like an opportunist and maybe I am. But you were promised to me."  
  
Wolf looked at Genieve speculatively. She had let her hair free from its bun and it flowed over her shoulder and curled around her face adorably. Her wide gray eyes seemed fathomless, and Wolf found he was having a hard time prying his own eyes away from them. Her smooth white flawless skin bared itself becomingly, a promising coolness and Wolf was becoming quiet warm. He cleared his throat and tried not to let his eyes travel downward.. To not take in the gently sloping curves she was plainly displaying for him.  
  
"It's pretty warm this morning," Genieve said softly and Wolf realized she knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
"That it is." He said airily. Suddenly he felt as if he was on fire. Genieve was not his love, his soul mate, but she WAS going to be his wife, and he would have to make the best of it. He stood and offered her hand. "Would you like a tour of my chambers?" He asking throatily and she laughed. "I have a better idea," she said leading him deeper into the garden away from prying eyes.  
  
"Why don't we just find a camoflagueing rose bush?" Wolf omitted a low excited growl as they made their way towards the roses.  
  
"This could be interesting"  
  
  
  
"What's this?" Wolf glanced at the scroll in his hand. Wendell smiled at him.  
  
"I know your unhappy Wolf. You know if I could do something to fix this I would." Wolf nodded.  
  
"I know you would. And I am not unhappy, I feel quiet comfortable with Genevieve. I just don't love her, I'm heart sick." Wolf's voice took on a now familiar twang as it always did when he was thinking of Virginia, as he often was.  
  
"I had thought as much, so I am giving you your wedding present early." Wendell said gesturing to the scroll. Wolf opened it and stared at the official looking document.  
  
"A deed."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"To what?" Wendell clamped his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"The 3rd Kingdom."  
  
  
  
Wolf's eyes widened.  
  
"The 3rd Kingdom, as in.. The ENTIRE 3rd Kingdom?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"But how?" Wendell led him to the huge map of the 9 kingdoms that adorned one side of the thrown room.  
  
"After the Evil Queen Murdered the Troll King a severe power struggle between his descendents erupted. What ensued was a civil war. The troll population was nearly destroyed, along with the lands and castle. Only Bean Town survived. Of the depleted population perhaps a hundred trolls survived. Mostly old women and children, and they fled deep into Dragon Mountain. You need something to take your mind off things, and you are a great leader, you have proved that time and time again. I want you to accept this gift gracefully YOUR HIGHNESS"  
  
He emphasized the last words and Wolf gulped.  
  
"Me. a.King?" Wendell grinned at his stuttering friend.  
  
"Yes my friend. A king."  
  
To say Genevieve was thrilled would be an understatement. She was EXSTATIC  
  
"I'm going to be a QUEEN?" She'd hugged Wolf tightly. "Oh I love you!" She'd cried. Her face had fallen when Wolf didn't answer, but what could he do? His thoughts were once again on Virginia. "Oooooohhh there you go again!"  
  
Wolf proved to be a great leader. He found a hidden beauty in beanstalk forest and the people of bean town were happy helpers. Wolf started by clearing out the unneeded beanstalks; he beautified the monument Jack. In no time at all the sour feeling of death left by the trolls had all but eroded. Wolf moved the site of the castle and set to building a beautiful home. He welcomed back the troll refugees provided they swear their allegiance to him.  
  
Wolf's from all around flocked to the third kingdom, and made it there home. Wolf was a highly respected King; he abhorred many traditions and abolished them. He was very fair and chose his officials wisely. Within a few months the third kingdom had bloomed into bustling place of commerce and industry.  
  
Wolf was not altogether unhappy. He enjoyed the restoration of the kingdom, and took the opportunity to put some of the things he had learned in New York to use. His banks were boasted as being the most efficient in all the 9 kingdoms. He found joy in the building of his castle, employing some of the styles he had studied from Paris and Rome. He liked Genevieve Company for the most part. She was entertaining and good-humored and when talking about old times, old prank he could easily go without thinking of Virginia for an hour or two.  
  
Inevitable though, she would return to his thoughts. Virginia haunted his dreams every night, but he loved them. Sometimes he would plow through his day just so he could sleep, for the moment his head hit the pillow he would enter another world. One where Virginia was his wife and life was perfect. During the midnight hours he would play with his children, take them to Central Park. He would get his promotion at BLOOMINGDALE'S and make his Virginia proud. But these were just dreams and he knew it. How he hated to wake up in the morning.  
  
As the months slipped away and his Wedding came closer and closer Wolf became more and more isolated. He sent Genevieve off to his cousin and would accept no visitors. He kept his Kingdom running smoothly but its inhabitants did much wonder about the strangled howls that would fill the night air. Wolf became pale and flaxen, his hair hanging limply around his face. Even the constant exercise and fresh air did nothing to help him, and Wendell became very worried.  
  
They day finally arrived. Wolf stood, flocked by King Wendell's finest tailors as they hastily made last minute nips and tucks to his wedding outfit. Wolf put on a brave front, but inside he was haggard. Every few moments a voice inside his head.. VIRGINIA'S voice would remind him that he was getting married the next day. Even Wendell could not bring about his wolfish smile.  
  
"I will do this Wendell, not for the tradition or glory, but because Virginia will not have me. But I don't know how long I will last." He told Wendell about his dreams and his failing health. Wendell assured him it was just cold feet and he would be all right, but deep down he knew that Wolf was indeed not going to make it, and his personal physician confirmed that fact. Wolf was dying of a broken heart. If only he could find Virginia...  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny but there is nothing I can do, my hands are tied." Virginia looked up tearfully at her employer. Angelena gripped her hand.  
  
"You know I would love nothing more then to have you continue to work for me, everyone at the shop loves you. But I just can't. You're way too pregnant to be waitressing. You are so close to having this baby, and my continuos would never allow you to keep exsausing yourself in this way." Virginia stared up into her friend's face.  
  
"What am I going to do? I've already been thrown from the apartment, and grandma won't answer my calls, I can barely afford the hotel room.. What am I to do? Where will I go? I can't have my baby at the Y!" She wailed and Angelena wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend.  
  
"Is it as bad as all that? You told me things were ok."  
  
Virginia futilely tried to wipe her tearstained face.  
  
"I lied. I have almost nothing, just a suitcase and a box of clothes, nothing else. I had to sell all the baby things I've received to pay for rent, and I was evicted two weeks ago. I've been staying on credit at the Heart to Heart Motel, but that expires tomorrow. And I can't get hold of my father.."  
  
"What about wolf?" Angelena asked tentatively. She'd never questioned when Virginia had shown up asking for a job. She'd told her that Wolf was gone. Angelena knew something had to have gone wrong.. Because she knew Virginia too well, and had seen the two of them together. Wolf would do anything for her.  
  
"I have no way of reaching Wolf anyway, and if I could I wouldn't. The last thing I need is his charity." Virginia stood and let out a soft murmur. She brought her hand to her enormous stomach and rubbed it gently.  
  
"There their little one.. It's all right." Angelena was nearly brought to tears and began thinking rapidly.  
  
"I don't want you working Ginny, you could really hurt yourself and the baby and I won't have you doing it." She sighed.  
  
"Stay with me." Virginia looked up at her friend.  
  
"You and Robert don't have any room." She said sadly.  
  
"Yes we do, Nathan is away at school." Angelena smiled. "It isn't much just a little space in the basement, but it will do for now."  
  
"I could never.. I don't have any money.." Angelena frowned and Virginia shrank back.  
  
"Stop it Ginny. My mind is made up and there is nothing you can do to persuade me otherwise. Besides, Robert and I will be happy to have you." "Now," She said standing and gesturing for Virginia to do also. "I am going to drive you to that flea bitten motel to collect your things. But first I'm going to call Robert and have him put some clean sheets on Nathan's bed." Virginia stared up at her friend wide eyed, to grateful to speak. She meekly nodded her head and stood slowly.  
  
"Ang..I.. I can't thank you enough."  
  
"Oh honey, I'd like to think you'd do the same for me" She said hugging Virginia carefully. "Now come on."  
  
  
  
"Like I said, it isn't much, but it's private and comfortable and warm." Angelena said leading Virginia downstairs. They passed a smell rec room filled with pool tables and antique beer bottles and Angelena showed her into a medium size room. It was dark, but that was to be expected of a basement. It was a lovely deep shade of blue. Blue carpeting and blue furniture and a beautiful blue comforter spread out on a medium sized bed.  
  
"Oh Ang, it's wonderful!" Virginia said tears welling up again in her blue eyes.  
  
"Now none of that you! You're going to get me crying again!" Angelena said with a laugh as she set tow dirty brown boxes on the floor by the bed. Virginia placed her suitcase on top of it. "The bathroom is right through there," Angelena said indicating a door on the left. "And if you need anything else just let me know. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, would you like Robert and I help you unpack?" Virginia smiled up at her friend.  
  
"No thanks" She said tiredly "I think I'll lie down for a bit." Angelena grinned at her and crossed the room.  
  
"I'll call you when dinner is ready" she said closing the door. Virginia wasted no time striping of her socks and shoes and climbed carefully into the soft bed.  
  
"Ah.." She breathed and was asleep before the sound exited her mouth.  
  
It was dark when Virginia woke. She groaned and turned on the light a bit disorientated.  
  
"Where?" She saw all the blue and remembered where she was. She smiled and listened for the sound of talking and dishes clanking but the house was silent. "What time is it?" She wondered and opened her door. Just to the left was a small table with a heat pad and a plate on it. A note next to the food read  
  
"You were sleeping so peacefully when I came down I couldn't wake you. Here's a little something in case you get hungry and there is plenty more upstairs." Virginia grinned and lugged the tray inside.  
  
Virginia took a moment to look at the room before eating. It was very comfortable indeed. It had a TV and VCR, not to mention a phone and radio, which Virginia flipped on while eating. The chicken on her plate tasted great and she finished in no time. Virginia contemplated going back to bed but wasn't tired, so she decided to unpack.  
  
She hung up her clothes and put her toiletries in the bathroom. She took a picture of her mother and set it on her nightstand, and one of her father on the shelf. She looked down at a picture of Wolf she had taken his first day at BLOOMINGDALE'S and set it on the TV with a sigh. She tried to hard not to think of him, but as the days grew closer and closer to the birth of their child, she found it impossible Sometimes she would reach out at night for him and wake herself when no one was there. She let the tears well up and spill over her cheeks. Despite the fact that he was getting married, she didn't hate him. How could she? She loved him. Virginia had decided that it was it for her. No man would ever be able to make her feel the way Wolf had, and she wasn't going to spend her time looking. She knew Wendell had hid the mirror and Wolf would never again come to New York, and as much as the though of him never knowing his child broke her heart, she was relieved that she would never have to see him and his new wife.  
  
"Oh Wolf, how could you do this to me?" She cried rubbing her stomach. She knelt to pick up a few pairs of socks and felt something hard beneath the newspaper. She dug around and withdrew a mirror.  
  
"What the.?"  
  
It was a medium sized Oval mirror; dark and very ornately carved. Virginia vaguely remembered seeing it but couldn't remember where. She turned it over in her hands and found an inscription on the back  
  
"Seeing mirror. For spying and trapping and just plain seeing." Realization hit her with a jolt. This was one of her mother's mirrors! Tony must have hidden it in her things so she could contact him.  
  
"Oh daddy!" She cried and took a deep breath. Suddenly she heard her mother's voice in her mind. "  
  
A mirror never lies"  
  
"Hm." She drew in her breath again.  
  
"Mirror mirror in my hand" she called softly  
  
"Find your way across the land, and show the man that I had planned; to marry." She waited while the mirror began to glow and her image disappeared. It was replaced with the image of a bedchamber, and there he was.  
  
Wolf sat on the bed in a richly dark outfit running his hand through his hair. Virginia was shocked at his appearance. He was very pale and thin looking and his face looked worn and tired.  
  
"Wolf?" She whispered to herself. She watched as Genevieve entered and crossed the room.  
  
  
  
"Good evening love" She said softly and Virginia's cheeks burned. Genevieve wrapped her arms around wolf and pressed her cheek against his, but Wolf did not smile. Undaunted, Genevieve tried again. "You seemed distant at dinner tonight, is something bothering you?" Wolf didn't answer and Virginia watched as Geneviev's face darkened. She stood up and walked a distance from Wolf. "Your doing it again aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" She said angrily her body shaking. Wolf looked up at her and slowly nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said tiredly. Genevieve threw her hands up and let out a disgusted sound.  
  
"What exactly do I have to do?" She asked and Wolf shook his head uncomprehendingly. "What is it about me that you don't like? What? Am I not pretty enough? Do I not please you in bed? Am I to forceful and business smart, what?" She said pulling Wolf to his feet and meeting his gaze. Virginia felt as if she should look away, but was glued to the drama unfolding before her eyes.  
  
"No, It's not that." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "It's not any of those things."  
  
"Then WHAT is it that I am not?" Wolf looked at her carefully, choosing his words.  
  
"You're not Virginia." He finally said softly.  
  
"OOOOHHHH!" Genevieve let out a frustrated scream and stalked out of the room. Virginia sat stunned.  
  
Wolf sighed and began shedding his clothing. He sat on his bed clothed only in a pair of boxer shorts, ones with little yellow smiley faces on them. Virginia gave a little laugh, it was the first article of clothing she had let him pick out for himself when the had first come to New York. She noticed something around his neck, but couldn't quiet make it out.  
  
"What is that?" She wondered out load. The mirror responded instantly zooming in like a mirror until Wolf's frame filled its view. Virginia put a hand to her head as she recognized the hair.  
  
"It's my hair," she said in wonder, her hand running through her now quiet long brown locks. She watched as Wolf picked up the charm her hair held and realized what it was. "My ring" she said sadly. She watched Wolf stroke the ring and murmur to it softly. The ring hummed a bit in response but did not sing.  
  
"I know, I know" Wolf said softly as he kissed It's pearly head before dropping it back to it's place above his heart. A heart that Virginia had listened to night after night, taking pleasure in it's beat. Virginia watched as Wolf laid himself down on the bed and closed his eyes. "  
  
Virginia." He whispered before falling asleep. Tears clouded her vision.  
  
"Enough" she whispered and the mirror went dark. Virginia put her head in her hands and began to sob.  
  
"What have I done?" She wondered. In an instant she knew the truth. She had left the only man she would ever love because of a custom he had not known about. She cried harder as she thought of her stupidity, of the lonely months she had spent aching for his arms and understanding.. And yet. he still loved her. What she had seen bore witness to that fact. Wolf was marrying solely because she had rejected him. She remembered him telling her through the door that he didn't care if he ever set foot in his homeland again, if he could only be with her.  
  
"Oh Wolf how could I have been so blind?" And yet he loved her. He dreamed about her and wore her ring above his heart. How could she have possibly thought she could live without him? Virginia wondered how she could even consider not letting this child know it's father, and in an instant she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Custom or no I'll be damned if I'm going to loose him again." She whispered to herself. She heard again his voice in her mind "Wolf's mate for life"  
  
"So do I wolf, so do I."  
  
Virginia picked up the mirror again  
  
"Get me my father" she said skipping the rhyme. If she remembered correctly a person could also talk through the mirror. It's dark glass lightened until Virginia could see Tony sitting with Wendell in a private room drinking wine and talking softly.  
  
"Dad?" She said and Tony jumped at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Virginia?" He called looking all around. Virginia realized she was looking down at them.  
  
"Up here dad" she said smiling.  
  
"Virginia!" Tony yelped happily leaping to his feet. Wendell followed suit.  
  
"I see you found the mirror?"  
  
"Yea dad and thanks, I really needed it now." She quickly explained her situation and Tony's face blackened.  
  
"That no good Wolf, I told you Virginia? Didn't I?" Virginia shook her head. "  
  
No dad it's not what you think." She smiled and Wendell and her father "I'll explain all of that later. Right now I need you to open up the mirror so I can come through."  
  
"Why?" Wendell and Tony questioned in unison and Virginia felt a sly grin crossing her face.  
  
"Because my father, my good friend. I have a wedding to crash."  
  
  
  
  
  
END OF PART 3 


	4. Customs Remembered 4

CUSTOMS REMEMBERED, PART 4  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 10k characters that appear in this story, and am in no way affiliated with NBC or 10k producers. I DO however own the character of Genieve, and am in no way looking to profit from this story.  
  
Customs Remembered  
  
Part Four  
  
"What do you mean you can't find the mirror?"  
  
Virginia Lewis gripped the mirror tightly and gazed angrily down at her father. "How could you loose something like that?" She plucked a bit of stray hair from her face and set the mirror on her bed so she could sit comfortably and talk.  
  
Tony shuffled back and forth. "Don't worry Ginny We'll find it before the ceremony I promise."  
  
Virginia sighed and narrowed her eyes. "Dad..." She noticed Wendell was looking strangely at her father.  
  
"I promise Ginny now you get some rest." He said and abruptly walked out of the mirrors range. She looked at Wendell Helplessly and he gave her a small smile.  
  
"We'll get you back, I promise." Then the Mirror Went Dark.  
  
Virginia slid off the bed and began rummaging through her tattered belongings. there HAD to be something suitable for her to wear to a wedding. she smiled to herself. "an almost wedding if I have anything to do with it." She whispered. She held up each of her dresses and sighed. Nothing was good enough, everything faded and wore. "I look like a balloon." She thought staring at her budging stomach.  
  
Virginia felt her confidence start to slide away and she gripped the edge of her suitcase. "No" she said to herself as she pulled herself to her feet and went to the T.V. she picked up the picture of Wolf and held it to her breasts. She heard again his voice in her mind.  
  
"Your Not Virginia"  
  
She brought the picture to her lips and kissed it softly. "I'm coming Wolf" she Whispered. "I don't know how but I'm coming."  
  
"Grrr"  
  
Wolf mumbled to himself as he turned over in his bed. somewhere near contiousness; he knew he had to get up but didn't want to. Something was holding him back, pleading with him to stay in that vat of near nothingness. Wolf groaned again and forced his eyes open. The sun had just finished rising, and it left the contour's of his room softly luminous. Wolf rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and padded to the window, pulling open the half closed satin curtains. "Such beauty!" Wolf whispered aloud, once again drawn to the mystery of morning. His spirits nearly lifted as he gazed out at the dew laden green land before him, the disapating fog failing to cover the animal activity from the night before. Wolf sniffed the air eagerly, taking it all in. The animalistic part of his soul yearned to sleep again among nature. He closed his eyes and anticipated the rememberence of the night sky or the smell of the dewy grass just before sunrise.  
  
What he remembered was Virginia.  
  
He saw the morning again as if it were yesterday. Stumbling and sleep laden they had continued on there journey. Wolf remembered excitedly informing Virginia of the activities that had passed under her nose the night before. He could almost smell again that lovely aroma, how her sent had mixed in with the musky pine of the wood and he sniffed in Memory. "My Virginia" He said turning sadly from the window. He sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He didn't know how he could possibly go on without Virginia. Waking up without her every morning for the rest of his life was a fate worse then death. "How can i get married today to anyone but Virginia..." His voice trailed off and his eyes went wide. "TODAY!" He cried leaping to his feet. Cathedral bells began chiming as if to substantiate his claim. "Today...Huff Puff!"  
  
"Tony..." Wendell's voice was saturated with warning, but Tony pretended not to pick up on it. His brow furrowed in fake concern, Tony did his best to look thoughtfull.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You can't REMEMBER where you put that mirror?"  
  
"No.. isn't it the DAMNDEST thing?" Tony looked about trying to think of where to send Wendell searching. "Whats left on the castle grounds?"  
  
"Not much" Wendell conceded. He got the distinct impression that Tony wasn't being truthful, but couldn't pull a confession from him. "Just the kitchens and the dungeons" Tony grinned.  
  
"Ok I'll check the kitchens and you.."  
  
"I'm going to go tell Wolf, perhaps he can provide some insight."  
  
Tony spun on his heal to face Wendell. "You can't do that! Virginia asked spacificly that we NOT tell him. You want to disregard her wishes?"  
  
Wendell looked at the floor. "No but i don't want to see Wolf make this kind of mistake either."  
  
Tony searched Wendell's face. "Why not? You said so yourself that they can't marry."  
  
Wendell shook his head. "I AM King of the 4th Kingdom and sovereign eye over the rest of the Nine kingdoms, I think i can ratify the situation." Wendell looked at Tony carefully. "You know my friend, you can't dictate who your daughter loves, no one can, not even Virginia. People don't choose who they fall in love with, it just happens and if you were the one to stand in the way of happiness..."  
  
Wendell's voice trailed off as he thought of Wolf and Virginia together. They had rough patches in their relationship sure, but didn't everyone? Wendell knew that what his two friends had was rare. It was one of those one in a Million loves that needn't be questioned, and he only hopped that someday he would be as lucky.  
  
Tony's voice brought him back to reality. "Don't worry, we'll find that mirror" He said and Wendell nodded.  
  
"I'll got and help ready Wolf then" He sighed and turned down the hallway.  
  
Tony looked after him, a cold light shining from his dark eyes. "That mirror is going to stay lost" He mumbled to himself as he started to his won quarters. "Virginia doesn't need a man like that....."  
  
Wendell found Wolf still clad in his night clothes pacing the floor franticly.  
  
"Cripes!" He cried wide eyed when he found his friend standing in the doorway. "What am I doing??"  
  
Wendell came forward and halted Wolf's pace with a reasuring hand on the shoulder. His heart shouted that he should tell Wolf of Virginia's coming, but his head registered that she didn't want him to know. "It's all right my friend." He said softly and Wolf halted completely.  
  
"All right? It's NOT all right."  
  
Wendell smiled. "everyone gets jittery on their wedding day. Tony says that people in his world call it "cold feet"  
  
Wolf contemplated the notion of cold feet and sat tiredly on his bed. "cold feet? I have more then that! I don't even want to look the woman I'm going to marry in the face... I"m in love with Virginia and i know if I'm to go through with this wedding I shall surely die!"  
  
Wendell rolled his eyes. "Now don't be so dramatic, it's not as bad as all that." But he knew it was.  
  
Wolf was sick.  
  
He was weak and dying of a broken heart. Wendell's personal physician had confided in him that Wolf would not have more then a month or two of life left in him, should he marry this day. Wendell wanted nothing more then to cease his friends suffering, but he was bound by his word to keep silent. Wendell came back to reality with a start when he realized his animalistic friend was weeping. Silent tears rolled down Wolf's unusually pale cheeks and Wendell's heart went out to him. "Wolf my friend, my colluege..." he started but his words melted away when Wolf met his gave. Wendell was struck to the sould at the depth of pain that resonated from Wolf's dark eyes. confusion and fear lingered within them. gone was the friendly twinkle, the soothing shine. Wendell was looking into the eyes of a broken man, and he could not find the words to give him comfort. Wendell tentatively reached out and wrapped his arms around wolf. "There there...." he said softly and Wolf didn't relent. The two Kings sat together and each wrapped in a cloak of sorrow, and neither noticed Tony standing in the doorway.  
  
Tony lewis was dumbstruck.  
  
Never had a simple hug effected him so. He stood in Wolf's doorway, and watched as Wendell tried to comfort the obviously grief stricken Wolf, and Tony was stricken as well, by an attack of countious. He turned and quickly made his way to his room. Tony closed the door and leaned against it thoughtfully. For the first time in a long time he was unsure of what he should do.  
  
Tony never liked the idea of Wolf and Virginia together. He thought Wolf was all together wrong for his princess, but seeing Wolf in such a venrable state..... "No" he muttered to himself crossing the room. He picked up a framed picture near his bed. A very young Virginia smiled up at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. This is how he always wanted to remember his daughter..so young, impetious and in need of his guidance and protection. Tony sighed and put the picture down, and thoughtfully picked up another. It was of the four of them; Virginia, Wolf, Wendell and himself taken shortly after Wendell's coronation. How happy they had looked, all of them especially Virginia... She was smiling ear to ear, and arm threaded through both Wolf's and his own. Tony remembered the day well. How much she'd laughed, and how she'd rubbed her nose against Wolf's in absolute abandonment... and he remembered what she had said to him shortly before leaving for New York.  
  
"No matter where I go...no matter what happens between myself and Wolf..you'll always be my Daddy. You'll always hold a special place in my heart that no man will ever be able to touch and no matter what you might think, I'll always need you."  
  
Suddenly his thoughts went back even further, to a before Virginia was born.  
  
"Daddy says that if I marry you he's going to disown me" he heard a soft voice in his mind. It was Christine, Virginia's mother. "But I don't care. I'd rather be pennyless then without you!"  
  
A tear formed in the corner of Tony's eye, and he knew in his heart he could not deny Virginia this chance. He realized she was depending on him to get her to Wolf... that she needed him, and he wasn't going to let her down.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this" He muttered to himself. The ring of the catheadral bells brought him back to reality.. how long had he been spacing? He glanced at the ornate clock hanging on the wall and yellped in suprise. The marriage was commencing! He leapt from his bed and giving a hard push sent the top mattress sprawling on the floor. Their nestled between pillows and goose down blankets was the mirror. He propped it up against the wall and opened the portal.  
  
"Virginia?"  
  
Wolf had never spent much time in a church, the whole thing made him a bit nervous, and it didn't help much to be in one now. He stood at the alter, Crisp and Dashing in his black crushed velvet suit. He looked hollowly at Wendell who stood beside him, nervously scanning the room for something, thought Wolf could not tell what. The Vicar in his high hat and bejeweled robes cleared his throat.  
  
"Will we be starting now?" He asked in a naisily voice.  
  
"Tony's not here yet" Wendell interjected nodding at the Vicar, trying desperately to stall. what was taking him so long?  
  
But Wolf stopped him. "No" He said holding up his hand solemnly. "Let the ceremony begin."  
  
The cathedrals clang their joyful bells and the organist began in earnest. A dozen brightly dresses bridesmaids flounced down the isle, along with a pair of little tow headed girls tossing pink rose petles.  
  
"Virginia loved pink rose petles" Wolf thought to himself. "Oh stop it!" He whispered and the Vicar raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No not you" he muttered scratching his ear.  
  
A sudden hush fell over the masses and Wolf forced himself to look in the direction of the doors.  
  
Genevieve glided regally towards him with a graceful air. Her satin clad feet made no noise on the tile as she came near. A wonderus murmur of agreement came from the crowd as the bride neared the alter, for Genevieve looked splended. She had forgone the usual veil over face, and her dark onyx hair cascaded over her shoulders in a mass of provocative ringlets, ornately held in place by a small crown of diamonds. Her dress was simple, it flowed around her as if made just to her design, it fitted her perfectly. Her alabastar skin gleamed healthy in the sunshine that filtered through the multi colored glass windows and her huge eyes sparkled maddengly.  
  
  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this...man and this woman in holy matrimony...."  
  
Wolf stared at Genevieve and the Vicar's words were lost on him. He tried to smile, but couldn't. Here he was marrying this beautiful, desirable woman..and yet... he felt as if he were a condemned man being forced to the gallows.  
  
"Cripes" He muttered under his breath and for the first time in his life, Wolf began to pray.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
"Dad? Oh Dad i didn't think you would ever find it in time!" Virginia came through the mirror and strait into her fathers arms. She held him tightly as if she never wanted to let him go. "Oh daddy" she muttered and Tony smoothed a hair that had strayed across her flushed cheek.  
  
"We'd better hurry honey, the ceremony has already began." He held Virginia's hand tightly and began to lead her out of the room when she came to a sudden stop.  
  
"Virginia?"  
  
The blood drained away from Virginia's face and she stood stock still as an emence pain ripped through her lower abdomen. She gasp from the shock and swayed slightly. The pain came again, stronger this time and she ommited a low groan. Tony managed to get her to sit on the bed and she clung to him, her white brow dotted with perspiration. The gripping pain lasted a full five minutes before releasing and Virgina let out her breath in a "whoosh".  
  
"I'm ok now dad, just a...hunger pain I'm sure, not lets go."  
  
The Vicar drowned on and on and Wolf became paler and paler. How could he do this? He looked to Wendell for support but found his friend figitting and glancing nervously around for Tony. What was the big deal about Tony? Wolf knew Tony didn't like him much, and didn't expect him to attend anyway. He felt a little stirring in his shirt and looked down. Something was moving.  
  
"Oh no.." He whispered to himself.  
  
"If their be anyone who thinks this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Vicar paused briefly and then took a breath to begin again, when a soft high pinched hum was heard.  
  
The Vicar stopped mid breath and looked into the crowd. "What was that?" The humming grew stronger and stronger, as did the figitting from Wolf's chest. Genevieve looked at Wolf with narrowed eyes and unbuttoned his suit coat and shirt, instantly freeing the singing ring. The crowd looked on in shock as it began to glow and sing it's sweet voice resonating throughout the room.  
  
"By your sworn word you gave to her  
  
she in return her maidenhead,  
  
By your child which grows in her,  
  
You belong, this lovely fiend though mustn't wed  
  
If unsatisfied by these token's three,  
  
a fourth one you do bear:  
  
About your neck beneath your shirt  
  
A necklace of her hair.  
  
And hanging on this selfsame string  
  
You'll see me; thine own engagement ring  
  
Whose pearl of your true love does sing,  
  
For you and your lady fair."  
  
The church grew deathly still and everyone watched in wonder as Genevieve stared red faced at Wolf.  
  
"What is this?" She asked gripping the ring she put her finger rudely in the sweet pearls face and, un-characteristic of the singing ring herself, it bit her.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Genevieve cried yanking her hand back. She turned calmly to the Vicar. "Does that count? That ring isn't a real person or anything."  
  
The Vicar nodded thoughtfully "Well..." He began "I can't see how a ring could possibly-"  
  
"What if I were to second that notion?" A voice called out and the entire wedding party turned around.  
  
Wolf's eyes went wide and Wendell smiled broadly.  
  
"Virginia!" they cried together.  
  
Wolf couldn't believe it, it was really her! Virginia came slowly down the isle, one hand trying to sooth her stomach, still reeling with pain and the other cupping her mouth so her words could be heard. Her sent hit him like a ton of bricks and he smiled. He had never seen Virginia look so...wanton. She was about neatness.. order and personal carefulness. But not today. Virgina's dress was tattered, and well wore, faded to a brownish grey color. Her rich chestnut hair fell about her to it's full length in a mass of enticing waves, and her face was smudged with dirt. Her stomach bulged out enormously from the rest of her otherwise slight frame and Wolf couldn't help but smile, she had never looked more desirable to him then she did at that moment.  
  
"Oh Virginia!" He cried leaping down the steps and running down the isle.  
  
He caught her in a hug and held her close to him. He closed his eyes reveling in her smell her touch, her realness.  
  
"Huff Puff.. can I be dreaming? are you really here?" He felt a painful pinch on the wrist and yelped. "What was that for?"  
  
Virginia smiled up at him. "If you felt pain then this is not a dream."  
  
Wolf took his fingers and gently worked them over Virginia. First touching her silky hair and then over her face, memorizing every line through his fingertips, like a blind poet or artist, trying to get a feel for his masterpiece.  
  
"Oh Virginia how I've missed you so much!" He cried brining his lips to hers in a feather soft kiss.  
  
Virginia wrapped her arms around her and held him as close as she could, determined never to let him go. The happy reunion was cut short by a pair of angry voices.  
  
"What is going on here?" Genieave, the bride stamped her satin foot angrily on the tile floor and Queen Riding hood echoed her question.  
  
"You can't be doing this Wolf, it is against everything we stand for, our family our customs our-"  
  
"Your family and customs do not stand for true love?" Wendell's voice boomed throughout the church as he stepped down and joined Wolf and Virginia in the isle.  
  
With each swift movement Wendell walked towards his friends, importance and gravity echoing in his footsteps. He stood next to Wolf and Virginia and looked out at the crowd.  
  
"How can anyone stand in the way of true love?" He asked, his voice dripping with authority. "What does one live for if not to be loved? No one has the right to hinder true loves course and I for one will not allow it to happen."  
  
"But..But King Wendell, as Ruler of the 2nd Kingdom I have the authority to...." Riding hoods voice trailed off as Wendell's dark gaze fixed upon her.  
  
"As King of the 4th Kingdom and sovereign ruler of the rest of the Kingdom's I have the power to over rule any standing law that I see fit." Wendell took a deep breath and Riding hoods face went as scarlet as her dress with anger and humiliation. "Let it not be said that King Wendell let true loves course be hindered, for it shall not happen while I rule!" He cried with a flourish of his hands. The hushed room was filled with applause and Only two people didn't look happy.  
  
Genevieve made her way down the isle.  
  
"You little hussy!" She spat at Virginia, raising her hand to slap her. "How dare you ruin my chances!" Virginia ducked to avoid the slap and Wolf cought Genevieve's hand mid air.  
  
"I suggest you put your hand down." He said gripping it tightly. Genevieve grimaced in pain. "You'll do no such thing to the woman I intend to marry." Genevieve's eyes went wide and the moment Wolf released her hand she slapped him across the face with all the energy her willowy body could muster.  
  
"You...you.. HALF SPECIES!" she cried angrily running from the church. Wolf laughed.  
  
"Well that was something."  
  
Riding Hood Glowered at the three of them but said nothing.  
  
"No complaints Queen Hood? Right then off you go!" Wendell said and the entire room burst into laughter.  
  
Wolf took Virginia by the hand and began leading her towards the alter.  
  
"Come on, lets finish this cearimony." He smiled, but it died on his lips as she looked at Virginia.  
  
She dropped his hand and doubled over on the floor in pain.  
  
"oh...my..god.." she muttered tears streaming down her face. Wolf knelt beside her.  
  
"Virginia? whats wrong?" Virginia's breathing became labored and she fought to get out her words.  
  
"The baby...I think it's coming."  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
"Well this has been one hell of a day." Tony muttered to Wendell as they stood outside Wolf's bed chamber. Wendell smiled at his friend.  
  
"You did the right thing you know, they are going to be very happy.. and so will you...grandpa." Tony returned his smile with ferver.  
  
"Grandpa..."  
  
  
  
"Their now it's all finished Virginia lie still.... It's a girl.. you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor wrapped the screaming infant in a blanket and placed in in Virginia's arms.  
  
Wolf smiled at them both and smoothed the hair away from Virginia's sweaty brow.  
  
"Huff Puff.. a girl!" He said softly gazing in wonder at the reddish purple tiny life snuggling quietly in Virginia's arms.  
  
"She's going to be so beautiful.. just like her mother." He said kissing Virginia softly. She smiled tiredly up at him.  
  
"And she's going to be rambunctious and energetic.. just like her father." She said softly. "Here.. why don't you hold her?"  
  
Wolf Gingerly plucked the infant from her mothers arms and with a little help from the doctor held her snuggly. The little thing opened it's big blue eyes and stared up at him.  
  
"You have your mothers eyes" Wolf cried happily. The doctor grinned at him.  
  
"Most infants have blue eyes when they are born."  
  
"Her eyes are going to stay blue.. i know it." He smoothed a tuft of silky dark hair on his daughters brow with wonder.. she was so beautiful.  
  
Virginia stared at the two of them, her heart brimming with happiness.  
  
"What shall we call her?" Wolf's dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Then wolf smiled impishly. "How about Christine?"  
  
Virginia's heart soften yet again at his reserve.. he wanted to use her mothers name. "Thats a wonderful idea love." she said. "Christine... Christine Scarlet"  
  
Wolf's eyes widened and he echoed her. "Christine Scarlet.."  
  
Virginia moved over and Wolf and Christine joined her in bed. Wolf placed Christine between them and he held Virginia's hand, and slipped the singing ring back into it's rightfull place.  
  
"A happy ending and whats more  
  
What once was three has now become four!"  
  
It sang happily and Wolf laughed. A happy ending.. or a happy begining He couldn't tell, he only knew that his life was never going to be the same.  
  
"My Virginia...My Christine" He said softly Closing his eyes.  
  
Wolf thanked the lord for being so blessed, and smiled. Some times having an old Custom Remembered wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
